The Oblivion Paradox
by Celgress
Summary: A Universe 7531 Multi Property Crossover Event. Transported to the mystical island of Avalon our intrepid heroes must stop the Machiavellian supervillain Paradox from conquering the multiverse. Can they succeed? Find out in the pages of the Oblivion Paradox. Features Superman, Superwoman (Lois Lane), Spider-Man, Arachnia (Mary Jane Watson), Ninja Turtles, Buffy and the Gargoyles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon and DIC Entertainment. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

 **The Oblivion Paradox -** **Prelude**

By

Celgress

Rock Grotto on Avalon, night

Paradox tossed back the hood of his brown colored monk style robe. He knelt down beside the roughly circular pool in front of him. He lazily dipped the black clawed fingers of his right hand into the water and played across its surface. An inky darkness polluted the once pristine liquid turning it a murky gray.

Soft footsteps were heard behind him. Paradox stood up. "Did you retrieve my final prize?" He inquired turning around to face his minions Mephisto, the Weird Sisters along with their chargers the Rose, Steel Spider, Demona & Lucifer.

Mephisto bowed his head. He handed Paradox a large bronze urn. On either side of the urn was carved a monstrous, leering face. "The Pandorica Urn, as requested master."

"Tell me," Paradox said taking the urn from Mephisto's outstretched hands. "Did Baron Mordo or his supplicant Flash Thompson experience any difficulty retrieving the urn from that self righteous do gooder, and its self appointed keeper, Dr. Strange?"

"Not unduly so master," Mephisto said.*

"Rose otherwise known as Debra Whitman-Kingsley, come forth." Paradox commanded. Mephisto stepped aside thus allowing Rose to stand before Paradox. "I have chosen you of all my mortal servants to bestow a great gift upon. In return, I seek only your devotion until my plan is completed."

"I'll do whatever you ask Lord Paradox. Just resurrect my beloved Alistair when my servitude is completed. I cannot live without him." Rose said.

"I shall child. When our work together is done." Paradox said. "Receive my blessing. My other servants, I recommend you stand aside. Least anything, unpleasant should occur to you." His minions needed no further encouragement. They slunk off to a respectable distance.

Paradox wrenched the urn apart with his two mighty hands. Pale green-yellow smoke with a fluorescent quality spilled out. While Paradox chanted unknown words over and over and over again, the smoke snaked up Rose's body in concentric steams of semi-solid matter. Once these reached her head they poured through her purple mask and entered her being via her throat, ears, and nostrils.

Rose tried to wretch. When that failed she screamed in pained panic. Her body which lifted high into the air convulsed violently. Inexplicably a green-yellow crystalline cocoon formed around Rose covering her completely in a matter of seconds. The cocoon then floated over until it attached itself to the nearest wall. A slow, rhythmic noise, which coincided with an intermittent interior strobe of light, could be heard.

"By nightfall tomorrow she'll be ready." Paradox said forcefully. "The Spider Queen will stalk Avalon. Then her dark swarm shall devour this land's very life force. Leeching away the potent magical energies found here, until none remain. Causing this island to wither away until the 'Deathless Land' at last dies, and magic along with it."

"To what purpose, Lord?" Lucifer could not help but ask in spite of his awe and fear of Paradox.

"The end of magic is their role in my master plan, of course. Each of you has his or her own role to play in the grand scheme to which I have exclusively devoted myself lo these many years." Paradox said. "Long have I awaited my true destiny. But, I could not strike until each of the myriad pieces required was painstakingly put into place. Patience does pay, eventually.

"Ah," Paradox said inclining his head towards the pool. "Our friends have arrived. The stage is nearly set." He turned gesturing at the water. In the pool could be seen the various guardians arrivingwith Superman & Superwoman, the altered Spider-Man, Arachnia, the Ninja Turtles and Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

"Vengeance will soon be ours," Mephisto said smiling wickedly. Beside him, his cousin Fae the Weird Sisters did the same.

"Patience my servants patience." Paradox urged. "Haste makes waste. Our foes will indeed fall into our hands when the time is right. Which is not yet." His gaze shifted to the slimy cocoon. A large rock lifted off the stony ground landing in his left hand. "Until then, we wait, we plan and most importantly we anticipate our coming victory. When the end does arrive. We strike without mercy!" His eyes flashed orange-red. Then his hand effortlessly crushed the rock to dust which he sprinkled onto the ground. "As I've always contended. Revenge is a dish best served, ruthlessly."

To Be Continued

Author's Note -

 ***** **See an upcoming chapter of "West Coast Spider-Man" for these events.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon and DIC Entertainment. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

 **The Oblivion Paradox -** **Episode One** **Paradox Unmasked**

By

Celgress

"We live in the rain. A sea of change. You can't keep anything you take. The lovely face of lives we chase is but dust for wind to take. When all is gone the only lose is to not have loved at every cost."

I'll Be Okay (2014) Nothing More

The Mystical Isle of Avalon the distant past, morning

A hairless, albino man with a bulbous head clothed in a flowing white high collared robe tied with a brown rope belt sat alone on the beach watching the waves gently lap on the timeless shore. After several minutes of basking in the filtered sunshine of the partially cloudy day, the albino man was joined by another seemingly younger albino man with a bulbous head who wore a deep purple high collared robe tied with a black rope. The new arrival sat down joining the first albino man.

"How are you?" The White Robed Albino Man asked without looking at the new arrival.

"Fine, how are you?" The Purple Robed Albino stated as he also watched the horizon.

"Our mentor is worried about you Arnon." The White Robed Albino Man said.

"I don't care Uatu," Arnon said.

"He is still our mentor regardless of everything that has transpired. We'll always be connected. When are you going to forgive him?" Uatu said.

"Never," Arnon hissed. "He chose you as protector of the Scared Tree over me. That position should have been mine, we both know I deserved it more than you or any other candidate."

"How can you blame him for that choice when you left him no other options? Your recent actions have been deplorable nephew?" Uatu said. "You interfered directly in Lumeria affairs. We are sworn only to watch not to interfere, and certainly never to destroy. We are Watchers not butchers."

"They were moving too fast. They soon would have uncovered knowledge dangerous to all other lower forms of life. I took action." Arnon said defending his actions.

"You wiped them from existence." Uatu said.

"So, there was no other way," Arnon said dismissively. "Goodbye uncle, I must go. My denial of powers and banishment commence shortly. My unwarranted destiny awaits." Arnon got up from his sited position. "Save your goodbyes uncle. I'm not in the mood to hear them."

"Very well," Uatu said. "In which case, I instead wish you luck on the mortal plane."

"Luck is for fools." Arnon sneered down at his still seated uncle. "True beings of action make their own luck. Make no mistake, one day I will return if I must shatter space-time itself. When that day comes. I'll be in the position of dominance currently held by our mentor. Mark my words. When that day arrives the very stars themselves shall tremble in fear."

"Maybe so, but that day is not today," Uatu said.

"Goodbye uncle," Arnon said.

Rock Grotto on Avalon, an hour later

"Arnon of the Watchers, for your transgressions against life, natural order, and noninterference with the evolution of lesser lifeforms I hereby strip from you your natives talents and banish you forever from Avalon." A tall male being with blue metallic skin, red eyes and shimmering multicolored robes pronounced.

His name was Ximxasu. He was last of the Celestials. The ancient beings of nearly unimaginable might who ruled the primordial cosmos long ago until a mutually destructive war fought with the Children of Imperiex the Destroyer.

Around Ximxasu were a handful of Watchers who remained behind on Avalon with the Fae of various descriptions. Among these Fae were Oberon and Titania their king and queen. The Fae were the collective creations of the Watchers under the tutelage and close observation of Ximxasu. The purpose of the Fae was to help govern the natural forces of the outside world as well as guide lesser creatures only when deemed strictly necessary, something their high-minded creators expressed no interest in doing.

Ximxasu leaned forward. He embraced Arnon. "I am sorry my grandson." He whispered in the ear of the creation of his creations.

The Celestials had created the first generation of Watchers, as the Watchers in turn had created the Fae, shortly before their own demise. Arnon was different in that he had been created by the Watchers themselves in a vain attempt to propagate their race. Arnon, however, proved lacking in several key respects most glaring of all he was arrogant to the point of being immoral arrogant. His shortcomings convinced the elder Watchers to abandon further attempts at replication.

"As am I, grandfather," Arnon said driving a jagged three-foot long shard of darkly colored crystal he had concealed in his robes through Ximxasu's chest. It was a fragment of a sword once wielded by a child Imperiex, one of the few things that could mortally wound a Clestials. Arnon always naturally curious had found it while searching craves under the Island. Arnon then fell backward away from his mentor/creator into the writhing pool behind him vanishing.

Ximxasu collapsed on the stone floor. Cracks of dark energy spread rapidly across his body radiating outward from the shard that lay wedged in his chest. All present rushed to his side. First to arrive was Uatu who cradled the dying Celestial in his arms.

"My dear Uatu watch over the special ones." Ximxasu gasped. "Promise me you will protect them. They will bring harmony to our discordant cosmos improving the lives of many otherwise downtrodden lesser beings. I have foreseen this." With the last of his fading energies, Ximxasu projected images of the future superheroes of Earth into the mind of his protege.

"I promise you, father," Uatu said tears clouding his large white eyes.

Ximxasu shuddered as his body broke apart into many small pieces. His internal energies sputtered before dying taking the shard with them. Thus passed the Ximxasu last of the Celestials.

Sixty-Five Million Years Ago the Paleogene Period in what is today Australia, afternoon

A terrible doom would soon befall the planet Earth. Eons uncounted dinosaurs had ruled Earth yet now their days were numbered. A giant comet was on a collision course with this world. An impending disaster they could do little to advert in spite of their impressive size. In a matter of days they and their Era would go beneath the millwheel of time.

The young Watcher Arnon raged impotently at the unfairness of a cold, impersonal, uncaring universe from his position atop a high hill. Staring up at the hazy sky he bitterly thought of all the things he would never experience again in life. Stripped of his powers including immortality, this would surely be his end. He let out a howl of pent up emotional pain when by coincidence a blast of flame and energy overhead dropped something from the sky.

Arnon reached with with his two hands. He caught the strange metallic object of gold and blue. Recognition dawned on him immediately. He knew what this thing was and what it could do. The Phoenix Gate had been forged by the Celestials on Avalon long before his birth. With enough skill one could use the gate to travel anywhere in time and space on the Earth or beyond.

With the legendary Phoenix Gate in his possession Arnon could now physically travel anywhere he wished, save Avalon which was protected from such direct travel. With it perhaps he could save himself then gain revenge against his tormentors. There must be a way? Although all Watchers were taught from a young age the flow of established mortal history could not in any substantial way be altered, loopholes could be created he also knew. No rule existed free of exceptions, especially natural ones. Their extensive experiments had also taught them that. An exception or exceptions the young Watcher vowed he would discover to the apparent immutability of the established historical sequence.

"My salvation is at hand," Arnon declared.

So many choices now lay before him. Where in history should he go and what should he do once he arrived at his chosen destination? Following several long minutes of consideration a plan began to form in the young Watcher's fertile mind, a wonderfully wicked scheme that would surely succeed. He would collect other artifacts of immense potency, like that which had slain his unsuspecting fool of a father, until he became powerful enough to make his own rules rather than follow those imposed upon him by others. Only then would he return home and claim his rightful place as Lord of All Creation! In the meantime he would take a new name. One the reflects his status as a disturber of established order. He would become Paradox! He grinned then snickered. Activating the Phoenix Gate Arnon now Paradox vanished into the future accompanied by a surge of fire and light.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon and DIC Entertainment. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

 **The Oblivion Paradox -** **Episode** **Two** **Avalon**

By

Celgress

The Mystical Isle of Avalon, night

"No doubt you all have many questions." Ezekiel Sims said to the assembled group of superheroes. "My name is Ezekiel Sims. These are my colleagues Lotus, Whistler, Tom, and Val-Don." As they were indicated each individual greeted their audience in his or her own way. The last to do so was the red robed figure who threw back his hood revealing a ruggedly handsome dark-skinned man with short cropped black hair.

"You're a Kryptonian." Superman gasped instinctually recognizing one of his own kind .

"I am," Val-Don said simply.

"How did you survive the planet's destruction?" Superwoman inquired.

"I was of the warrior caste. My single seat vessel was on routine low-level atmospheric maneuvers when the catastrophe occurred. Somehow I was thrown here by the shock wave. That was over a year ago. Va-Don said.

"Wait, a year ago," Superman said puzzled. "That is impossible. I was born that day. Krypton has been gone for more than thirty years."

"Perhaps I can explain," Tom said. "Time flows differently here on Avalon than on Earth. For each hour spent here one day goes by in the outside world."

"How long have you been here?" Arachnia asked her curiosity peaked by the revelation.

"Near on twenty-six years, by my reckoning," Tom said.

"Using a simple formula for every year spent here versus time passage on Earth. That would make you well over one thousand years," Donatello said doing a quick serious of calculation in his head.

"Aye," Tom said with a light chuckle.

"When did the rest of you arrive?" Buffy asked sheepishly. She felt terribly out of place standing beside so many established superheroes. Unlike them her not so stellar career as a champion of truth, justice and goodness had almost ended before it truly began at the hands or claws of her first foe the vampire master Lotus and his chief underling Amilyn.

"Ten years," Ezekiel Sims answered. "I was a navigator in the English Colonial Navy when the ship I was assigned to wrecked on these shores in the year of our Lord 1765. I proved to be the sole survivor."

"Eighteen years," Lotus answered. "I was once a skilled samurai warrior in the service of a mighty shogun during the year 1560, by your count. One day I while traveling to China. My ship was attacked by pirates. When I woke up I found myself on these shores."

"One hundred and five years, on and off," Whistler said. "And FYI, I'm not human, not fully anyway. That's all I'll say."

"He's part Fae," Val-Don said with a shrug.

"Gee thanks for spilling the beans, Don," Whistler said with a groan.

"My pleasure Whis." Val-Don laughed at Whistler who shot him a withering glare in return.

"There's no time for your usual childish antics." Ezekiel Sims said. "We are facing a profound crisis."

"Which is why we are here, by the way." A figure wearing medieval armor style after the red and blue uniform typically worn by Spider-Man said.

The armor he wore was empowered by the magic of Avalon and enhanced the weaker spider powers of his current form. In actually he was Peter Parker the Amazing Spider-Man, at least in mind if not body. Although he planned to keep that fact strictly confidential.

"Ah, Spyder Knight I see you have prepared." Ezekiel Sims said.

"I have," Spyder Knight said. "Thanks for the armor by the way Tom. I greatly appreciate you allowing me to modify your backup suit for my use."

"Ye are most welcome." Tom said with a quick bow of his head.

"You seem familiar. Do we know each other?" Arachnia said to Spyder Knight eyeing the newcomer with great interest.

"Why would we lady. I'm nobody important. Little old me is far beneath you and your friends here." Spyder Knight said gesturing at the other superheroes. The hostility he was projecting towards Arachnia was palpable.

"Jeez I just asked," Arachnia said wishing she had not. "Sorry I just thought P, Spider-Mam might be have been brought here with the rest of use."

"Well he wasn't." Spyder Knight snapped. "But why would you care either way? I heard you left him high and dry."

Arachnia struggled for words stunned. "I, I it's complicated, okay."

"Whatever you say lady." Spyder Knight said. Peter knew he only said what he did to hurt Mary Jane as she had hurt him in the past. Right now, however, he did not much care.

"Hey, back off she only asked you a legitimate question," Miwa said.

"Back off yourself she turtle. I'm really not in the mood." Spyder Knight said.

"Hey, bug knight nobody talks to my sister like that." Raphael said unsheathing his sias.

"Excuse me Mr. Grumpy, but I'll talk to anyone anyway I want." Spyder Knight said two hidden blades of his own emerged from each of the gauntlets on his wrists.

Before things could further escalate a quartet of young gargoyles two females and two males entered the chamber. None could be more than fourteen years of age in human terms. "Uatu wants to see." One of the females with pink skin and shoulder length curly brown hair said.

"We'll be along shortly," Tom said.

"Are these Goliath and Elisa?" The blue skinned male with pronounced horns and a man of long blonde hair asked.

"They are," Lotus said.

Elisa regarded the youngsters carefully. Could they be? No, it was not possible or was it? Dare she hope.

"Everything is going to be okay now. Our parents are here. They'll protect us." The second female who had lavender skin and long black hair said starry eyed. Although raised by humans they had been instilled with the gargoyle tradition in which children belonged to the proceeding generation of entire clan.

"We never gave up hope you would find us." The yellow skinned male with short brown hair said.

"Celeste, Gabriel, Angela, Uriel, may I introduce the leaders of the Wyvern Clan, Goliath, and Elisa, your rookery parents." Ezekiel Sims said gesturing at the stunned adult gargoyles.

"Princess Katherine, the Magus and I protected and nurtured your eggs all these years, as we promised," Tom explained.

Tears of joy filled Elisa's eyes. She wanted to say so much but the words would not come. "Thank you," Was all she managed before being mobbed by the four youngsters in a group hug. They soon gave Goliath a second one. Only Celeste hung back a frown on her face which Goliath thought odd.

"We must meet with Uatu before it is too late. I sense he may not last much longer." Val-Don said.

The superheroes were quickly herded into a chamber where an aged Princess Katherin and Magus tended at the bedside of the stricken Watcher. He glanced up at the crowd then spoke. His words halting and full of weakness.

"I-I don't k-know where to-to begin." He rasped.

"How about why your associates have brought us here? Wherever here is." Superwoman said.

"I-I had them b-bring you here because long ago I-I and my brethren, in d-d-defiance of o-our father made a-a terrible mis-miscalculation." Uatu rasped. "Because o-of which all c-creation currently is in j-jeopardy."

"What sort of miscalculation?" Spyder Knight asked.

"In our arrogance w-we brought forth,, new life m-modeled after our own. M-My nephew, Arnon. Later w-we banished him l-long ago for h-his misdeeds, He b-became a monster without compassion o-or understanding. H-he has returned. H-He attacked else this day with his m-m-minions. P-poison h-he used on me in battle. I-I was no match for his n-new abilities. He, p-plans to destroy this p-place, the, n-nexus of Avalon. I-if he and his allies succeed m-magic will ebb a-away the binds that hold -t-together creation will then c-crumble." Uatu rasped his voice growing ever weaker. "A-A-At the c-center of this isle is a grove in w-which grows a wondrous tree. It i-is the tree of life. I-if Arnon or P-paradox as he n-now calls himself destroys the tree,,,,," Uatu coughed. "S-Stop h-h-him,,,, I beg." He moaned. His body shuddered his white eyes went dark. Fascinated the superheroes watched as Uatu's body crumbled into shimmering dust.

A flash of blinding white light caused everyone to shield their eyes. When the visual disturbance faded away MacBeth stood before them. Next to him was a tall man clad in a blue jumpsuit, an ornate gold belt, gold knee high boots, gold elbow length gloves, a high collared flowing gold cape that went down to just above his ankles and a metallic gold mask with a crest in the middle of its forehead. Other than eyeholes the mask was featureless. On his chest sat a golden Egyptian ankh which glowed with a type of purple energy that also shimmered around his eyeholes.

"Fear not," The gold and blue figure said in a booming voice. "I have come to help. My name is Doctor Fate. I am the Sorcerer Supreme of your universe of origin." Dr. Fate gestured at himself then at his companion. "This is my associate MacBeth."

"We've already met," Goliath growled. His eyes briefly flashed white. It was not lost on him that all this madness started when MacBeth visited his Clan in Chicago. The other superheroes and population of Avalon also grew tense unsure of the attention of these latest arrivals.

"Aye, indeed we have," McBeth said.

"I sense a gesture of trust is required." Dr. Fate said removing his helmet.

"Bluestone," Elisa exclaimed followed closely by Goliath.

"It is I." Matt Bluestone said with a weary smile. His facial features partially obscured behind a bushy red beard streaked with white which matched his thick hair.

"But how?" Elisa said.

"Via a long, difficult, often winding path, one with many detours," Matt said. "Suffice it to say I have sacrificed much in pursuit of my quest to defeat Paradox."

"Poor pathetic fools," The thunderous disembodied voice of Paradox taunted from nowhere yet everywhere. "At sunset tomorrow I shall triumph when the Spider Queen and her dark brood feast upon the very heart of Avalon itself goring themselves. Once magic withers, then dies nothing shall stand in my way. The new order, my order, rises! Prepare yourselves for death, until tomorrow ha, ha ha, ha!" His laughing voice faded away.

"It is as I feared." Dr. Fate/Bluestone said. He next caste a protect spell of silence around the chamber to isolate it from outside eavesdroppers. "There is not much time. Listen carefully, for I have a plan that might just save us but I'll not all of your help."

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon and DIC Entertainment. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

 **The Oblivion Paradox -** **Episode** **Three** **Premise** **Paradox** **ical**

By

Celgress

The Time Stream

Through ages innumerable Arnon the renegade Watcher sailed the sea of time searching out items of and beings of immense power to forward his cause. He watched and he learned. One after another his inference created alternate timelines. These, in turn, were undone with startling rapidity be Arnon's own subsequent actions until he stumbled upon a perfect vessel which would house him from that point forward.

Personal Laboratory of Dr. Hank Pym Avengers Tower New York City 616 Timeline, afternoon

Hank Pym worked diligently putting the final touches on his most ingenious creation yet: A huge, Incredible Hulk sized biomechanical suit of silver and obsidian colored armor. The construct comprised of a potpourri of exotic technologies was designed to mimic any superpowers it came in contact with, no matter their source. Unlike his past failures, namely the wicked android Ultron, this construct possessed zero artificial intelligence. It required a sentient pilot, one who would be neurologically hardwired into the interior frame by way of semi-intrusive bio needle based interface, to function.

"Finished at last." Pym declared powering up the unit. "Now to take you for a test drive." Pym smiled taking a step back from his creation.

"Not you Dr. Pym, but I think I will." Arnon who had been observing from the shadows said. He pushed pass the shock Pym becoming encased within the construct. The Phoenix Gate appeared on the chest plate being pushed out by the liquid metal.

"No," Pym exclaimed as the eyepieces of the mech suit glowed a fearsome orange mixed with red. "I won't have a creation of my used for evil purposes, not again!"

Unfortunately Hank Pym had already primed the mech suit with strength from Hulk, speed from Flash, and a full range of elemental manipulation abilities from a wide variety of other super beings. Pym did not stood a chance. He never saw the attack coming. In the blink of an eye Paradox pushed his right hand straight through Pym's torso then used his commands of electricity and flame to roast his adversary alive. Well under one minute later all that remained of Pym was a pile of blackened ashes.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Paradox said shaking the last of the ashes free from between between his clawed fingers. He flexed his robotic arms experimentally. "A good start, but needs improvement." He vanished in a surge of flame and light.

Castle Wyvern high atop the Eyrie Building 616 Timeline, night

Paradox's next attempt at acquisition proved far less successful. While he intended to "liberate" certain powerful mystical artifacts, including one of the infamous Daggers of Demise, from billionaire industrialist David Xanatos that is not what happened. Xanatos' in-house security mainly comprised of his gargoyle allies proved a frustration for Paradox at this point in his evolutionary development. Unexpectedly Detective Matt Bluestone dueled with Paradox after donning a primitive mech suit of his own. Their resultant battle caused the Phoenix Gate to malfunction transporting Bluestone, Paradox, and bystander Detective Elisa Maza to 954 C.E. Scotland! Enraged Paradox attempted to erase first Maza then Bluestone from history. However, that was not what occurred. Apparently, Maza had been exposed to such a high degree of magic that latent gargoyle DNA was instead activated by the energy channelled from the Phoenix Gate. Paradox theorized Maza must have a gargoyle ancestor. What other explanation could there be? Whatever the case Paradox again physically fought with Bluestone losing the soon damaged Phoenix Gate before being whisked away by a final build-up of temporal power to 733 B.C.E China of all places!

Bereft of other viable options Paradox spent the intervening two thousand plus years plotting to once again locate and retrieve the Phoenix Gate along with forming the details of his final plan for revenge. Luckily he was able to steal waters from the Fountain of Youth guarded by the Amazons of Themyscira which prevented him from dying of old age. Finally, in 1802 C.E. he literally stumbled across his lost item in the house of a prominent Swiss watchmaker who he proceeded to brutally murder. With the Phoenix Gate back in his possession Paradox resumed his dastardly work for many more centuries, at least from his point of view, until he found those things and beings he required.

The Netherworld July 2025 C.E. Earth Year 617 Timeline

Mephisto raged impotently. "How dare my Uncle Oberon forbid me from 'further interfering' in the lives of mortals! Spider-Man's soul was mine after I tricked him and his little wifey into accepting my help to save his mortally wounded aunt! Sure they gave up both their souls and their marriage, but hey I'm the prince of darkness for pete's sake what did they expect? Miserable web crawler manages to reverse my enchantment and defeats me! True love bullshit! I'll show Spider-Man! I'll show Oberon! I'll show them all!"

"Really," Paradox said appearing in front of the annoyance Fae in a familiar surge of light and flame.

"How dare you enter my domain without permission! Whoever you may be!" Mephisto said.

"I do indeed dare." Paradox said smugly.

"Uppity creature I'll teach you some manners," Mephisto said shooting orange-red energy from his fingertips at Paradox who time shifted directly behind Mephisto avoiding the blast.

Paradox dug his clawed fingers into Mephisto's back sampling his mystical energy. "Fae power a worthy addition to my growing collection." He declared while his mech suit rapidly analyzed and mimicked Mephisto's abilities.

Mephisto wheeled around readying another blast. He was violently backhanded across the chamber by Paradox before he could release it however. "That's more like it." Paradox said. Paradox used his Fae empowered superhuman abilities to first shock Mephisto into submission then encase him in a prison of rock drawing out the iron content, which Fae were naturally weak against, to contain him.

"What, do, you want?" Mephisto snarled from his makeshift prison.

"Same as you, for my enemies to suffer." Paradox said. "I've watched you Mephisto lo these many, many, many years. I think you would make a fine assistant. I want to be the god of gods, but first I need more raw materials to work with. Which is where you come in. Once my upgrades are complete, in essence, I'll be able to rewrite existence as I see fit. Wield ultimate, unrestrained power. How would you like to be my main disciple?"

"On one condition," Mephisto said after some consideration.

"Which would be?" Paradox asked.

"We make Spider-Man and Oberon suffer terribly," Mephisto said a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Deal," Paradox said instantly. "When we get through with Spider-Man. He'll wish you had taken his soul." Paradox laughed releasing Mephisto from his confinement. "Next we recruit some of your relatives to our cause. But first, I'll need to brush up on my reading." They disappeared in a surge of flame and light.

Sunnydale mid-September 2015, afternoon

After Angel, Willow, and a reluctant Xander defeated the skilled witch Catherine Madison they locked her spellbook away in the library. Rupert Giles nephew of the Watch Merrick was the librarian there so they knew it would be safe.* Paradox and Mephisto appeared in a surge of flame and light a few seconds after the teens and their vampire friend left.

"Ah, yes the Grimorum Arcanorum. Just what the doctor ordered." Paradox said. "Give it to me." Mephisto eyed Paradox quizzically but obeyed. Paradox converted the book into energy before absorbing said energy into his mech suit. The pair again vanished in a surge of flame and energy.

Watery Gates of Avalon Earth Year 995 New Prime Timeline Created by Paradox's actions

Concealed in the mist which hung over the sea Paradox and Mephisto hovered. They watched the three Fae known as the "Weird Sisters" be defeated by Magus who transformed them into owls with his spellbook the Grimorum Arcanorum. The owls were fended off by Magus and his companions who then sailed away, Paradox and Mephisto then emerged from hiding.

"Revert," Paradox spoke the counter spell in ancient Latin restoring the trio of female Fae.

"We have failed," Selene said unhappily.

"We were tasked by Uatu the Watcher with guarding Avalon against intruders," Phoebe said.

"Now we are banished from that blessed land by a wizard's parlor trick," Luna said.

"May I make a suggestion ladies." Paradox said.

"We do not treat with unknown creatures," Phoebe said. A distasteful expression on the faces of her and her sisters.

"Begone both of you," Selene said gesturing at her cousin Mephisto. "We have no time for your foolishness."

"Ah, but I am not unknown to you." Paradox said. His faceplate slid aside to reveal Arnon. "I am Arnon of the Watchers. I have returned to reclaim my stolen birthright. If you bow down before me I promise you revenge against those who have wronged you and a glorious place in my new order. Resist me I'll turn you back into owls or worse, permanently." His faceplate snapped back into place.

"His power is beyond anything you could imagine cousins, tread lightly," Mephisto said.

"Do not threaten us, renegade," Luna said only for the trio to be brought to their knees by mystically imbued electricity from Paradox's hands.

Paradox turned them into mice. "I think this fits you better than owls." He said cruelly laughed

"Please show us mercy." The three mice begged in unison. "We'll do whatever you ask."

"Very well," Paradox said restoring them. "Bring me these items and make these individuals my servants." Paradox showed them images of the items the Hyperstone, Time Staff, and the Solid Energy Generator along with Iron Spider, Demona, Lucifer, MacBeth, Baron Mordo and Debra Whitman-Kingsley."

"Have you forgotten cosmic law expressly forbids us from directly interfering in the lives of mortals, unless they should ask for our intervention." Phoebe reminded Paradox.

"True, the law that cannot be broken most surely can be bent. Which is why you will approach them at moments of great crisis. Get them to seek your aid in return for their loyalty to you and through you me." Paradox instructed. "I shall meet you three again here on October 15th, 2015 Earth Time. Have the necessary items ready and the requested individuals present, save Baron Mordo. I have a special purpose for him."

"But that is more than one thousand years in the future," Selene exclaimed.

"What is time to us immortals." Paradox laughed. "Go do my bidding. Come Mephisto our work together is far from finished." He disappeared along with Mephisto in a surge of flame and light.

Watery Gates of Avalon Earth Year October 15th, 2015 C.E. New Prime Timeline Created by Paradox

Paradox appeared his Fae minions were already in attendance as were their charges. The four Fae handed him the Hyperstone, Time Staff, and the Solid Energy Generator. Each of which he absorbed into his mech suit.

"What say we have fun." Paradox said ominously.

The Castle of Avalon

The guardians and young gargoyles of Avalon were enjoying themselves when disaster struck. Paradox and his forces appeared seemingly from nowhere. A desperate picked battle broke out. Many of the gargoyles, all of which were combat inexperienced, ended up injured a few seriously so.

"Hello brother," Paradox said squaring off against Uatu. His faceplate briefly slid aside to show his grinning face. "Told you I'd be back."

The two Watchers fought viciously until Paradox gained the upper hand by stabbing Uatu through the chest with his claws. Paradox pulled his gasping uncle close. He whispered in Uatu's ear. "I dipped my gloves in the toxic to magic brew of the Pandorica Urn just for you. By the end of tonight, you'll be dead uncle." He pushed Uatu away. He rose high into the air. "Hear me, unworthy creatures. Tomorrow night I alongside my forces shall claim this island as our own. Make your peace by then." Paradox vanished along with those in his thrall.

To Be Continued

 ***Author's Note -**

 **The events in which Willow, Angel and Xander encounter the Witch Mrs. Madison will be covered in an upcoming chapter of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Redux.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon and DIC Entertainment. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

 **The Oblivion Paradox -** **Episode** **Four** **Perfection**

By

Celgress

Perfection somewhere in the heartland of America, wee hours

Clark awoke with a yawn. He got out of bed, stretched, went into the adjoining bathroom, did his morning routine and was cooking breakfast in the kitchen when his wife appeared.

"Good morning my love," Clark said.

"Good morning yourself," Lois Lane-Kent said with a smile. She grabbed a piece of toast from Clark's plate with a wink he flashed her a boyish grin in return.

Outside the dark September sky was slowly lightening as dawn approached. It promised to be another beautiful early autumn day mild but not oppressively hot. A perfect day to spend outside.

After embracing Lois from behind and kissing her neck Clark stooped down petting his white-furred dog Skip on Skip's head. Who he then let outside for the day. Skip barked happily in return wagging his tail happily. "She you out in the field later boy."

"Have fun at work today," Clark said to Lois an hour later when she was ready to depart. Both were now in their work clothes.

"Same to you," Lois said before leaving the house. A briefcase in her hand. "Give my best to John and Martha."

"I'll tell ma and pa you say hi," Clark said. "Although you know ma will ask why we still have no plans to have children yet," Clark added with a mumble. "She always does."

"Tell her I'm not ready, goodbye Clark," Lois said with a shrug. She then left.

"Goodbye Lois," Clark said.

"Hi, Lois," Jimmy in his overalls greeted her on her way by. The smiling blonde on his arm waved.

"Remember Jimmy, Clark is counting on you. The harvest has to be in on time. Get some work done today no more goofing around, okay." Lois half-joked. "That goes double for you Linda. Don't distract him. He has plenty of work to do." Lois added with a knowing smirk. It was an open secret Clark's cousin Linda Danvers was "sweet", as Martha would put it, on the young red-haired farmhand. Linda kept him plenty distracted, often to distracted Lois mused.

"Aw, you're no fun." Linda pouted.

"See you later Lois," Jimmy said waving.

"Goodbye Lois," Linda said waving.

Lois could not help but smile while getting into her car. Linda was a good kid. It was a shame what happened to her parents. They died when she was seven at which time she came to live with the Kents. In truth, Linda was more the little sister Clark never had than a cousin. The pair were very close.

Perfection High School, lunch

"Please daddy, I need one." The tan-skinned teenage girl with short spiky hair dyed a vivid purple on top pleaded.

"Really," the well-built man with the dark complexion and long black hair said crossing his arms over his broad chest. "As I recall you already have an iPhone Eight."

"The iPhone eight sucks." The girl said.

"Celeste only wants an iPhone X because of the new emojis." A paler girl with long black hair besides the first said.

"Shut up Angela." Celeste snapped at her sister

"I'll think about." The well-built man said.

"But daddy," Celeste whined.

"C'mon we should stop bothering dad. Let's go, sis." A boy with tanned skin and short brown hair that bore a striking resemblance to Celeste said tugging on her arm.

"Whatever, Uri," Celeste said pulling free. She rolled her eyes. "Mom'll get me one anyway." Celeste countered referring to her mother detective Elisa Wyvern. Celeste and Uriel were the offspring of Goliath and his current wife unlike Angela who was Goliath's daughter from a previous relationship with a woman from France named Dominique Destine.

"Perhaps," Goliath Wyvern teacher of Medieval European History said.

"Bye, dad," Angela said as the trio then left.

"Kids today, huh." Peter Parker the youthful IT tech joked. Next to him sat his fiancee assistant drama coach Mary Jane Watson. across from Peter, the stoic gym teacher Hamato Yoshi remained quiet in spite of the drama taking place around him as was his usual fashion.

"Indeed," Goliath said ruefully.

"Hi Lois," Mary Jane said to her mentor when the latter sat down with her food tray. Lois was Vice Principle under Perry White Goliath, Peter & Yoshi likewise greeted Lois.

"Hello everyone," Lois said.

"Hey everyone did you hear Dr. Octavius got busted last weekend. Turns out he had a meth lab in his garage. The police think he was supplying the Hells Angels. Who'd have thought it, am I right? The guy always came across as so straight laced." Peter said.

"Peter you're such a terrible gosip." Mary Jane said hitting his shoulder playfully.

"Reminds me of that former friend of yours who got involved with the violent street gang, the Purple Dragons. He got himself arrested for his trouble back when I was in high school. What was his name, Yoshi?" Peter said to Yoshi.

"Oroku Saki," Yoshi answered simply.

"Peter I swear sometimes you're worst than my mom, and she lives on gossip." Mary Jane laughed.

"Hey, now don't say something you can't take back." Peter joked playing mock offended.

"How is your family Yoshi?" Lois asked changing the subject.

"They are well," Yoshi said. "Although my son Raphael remains combustible in temperament. Tang Shen contends he will grow out of it as she puts it. However, I remain concerned." Yoshi and his wife were raising a biological daughter along with four boys they had adopted as infants after arriving in America many years before.

"Don't worry Yoshi my cousin Reilly had a huge chip on his shoulder after his parents were killed but now he's doing just fine. He's helping out my Uncle Ben and Aunt May with the family business. Which is great because I'm not really interested in agricultural stuff. I'm more a techie, surprising I know. I'm sure you're son will be fine." Peter said.

"Yeah you're wife is right." Mary Jane said.

"These phases often pass," Goliath agreed adding. "I wish the one my daughter is currently going through would do so soon."

The group continued to chat animatedly for the remainder of their lunch hour. With the fun loving Peter often leading conversations. All of a sudden Lois felt dizzy for a moment. She winced slightly.

"You okay Lois?" Mary Jane said picking up on the older woman's distress.

"I'm fine," Lois said. She smiled at her friends resuming her conversation with the others.

Bathroom, fifteen minutes later

After lunch, Lois had relieved herself. She stood over a sink washing her hands. Gazing into the mirror she became transfixed. Another wave of dizziness struck without warning. Her vision blurred when it again stabilized there was a man dressed in blue & yellow with a golden helmet visible in the mirror. He stood behind her off to her left. She gasped in shock.

"Remember," The strange figure whispered. He vanished an instant after delivering his cryptic message.

Lois whirled around. She was alone in the bathroom as she should have known. Am I going mad? She thought before admonishing herself for her silliness. Of course not. I'm alone there is no one here nor was there ever. Dismissing her unexplained experience Lois went about her business.

Kent Farm, later that afternoon

Clark and Jimmy, well in truth mostly Clark, had just finished harvesting the last acre of corn and were taking a much-deserved break. While Jimmy ran off to find Linda, Clark sat down on a nearby stump of a tree he fell that spring. Opening a bottle of water Clark wiped the sweat from his brow with an old hanky. He became dizzy shortly after he took a large swig of water. His vision blurred. He tried to shake away the mental cobwebs to no effect.

"Remember," The flitting image of a mysterious figure in a strange helmet whispered appearing before him.

Clark found he was no longer outside under the open sky in an empty corn field. Instead he was inside a cavern of some description. His body tightly bound in a slimy yellow-green cocoon. Only his face was free.

"Impressive," A hideous human-sized hybrid of woman and arachnid clicked.

She squatted on her tarantula like abdomen on four of her six, six finger, including two thumbed, limbs clinging to the center of a enormous web made of the same yellow-green slime that spanned the chamber from end to end. Her upper body was humanoid shaped though heavily armored. Her shiny lavender exoskeleton gleamed weakly in the pale light cast by the low level glow of the web and associated matter. Her face was vaguely human with two yellow-green insectoid eyes. Two sweeping horns sat atop her head. A pair of fearsome mandibles dominated her mouth.

"I doubted any being could withstand my mystical venom or the fantasies of euphoria it induces in nonmagical lifeforms. Especially when linked mentally with others in a subconscious state through the neurological network created by my lovely web." She clicked crawling towards the immobilized Superman who struggled to free himself with great vigor. "Struggling is useless Kryptonian. My bonds are unbreakable by mortal standards. Soon you and your companions will feed my coming brood. They'll feast upon your bones until they are strong enough to drain the very magical energy of Avalon. Paradox shall destroy the Tree of Life rewriting reality itself across the multiverse. My darling Alistair will then be mine again. Nothing can stop us." She declared gesturing with one of her upper limbs at the numerous crystalline yellow-green eggs scattered throughout the web. Each was roughly the size of a medium dog. "Coming here with your friends unprepared was foolhardy."

In that the moment everything came back to Superman. The night while the gargoyles slept in their odd stone shells he argued with Dr, Fate over the course of action to best defeat Paradox and the monster's minions. Dr. Fate favored a more nuanced approach whereas he wanted to face his opponents head-on. Following much discussion, he stormed off to face the mastermind not long after sundown. Naturally, Superwoman insisted he must not go alone. Together with her, the two of Turtle brothers Leonardo & Michelangelo, Arachnia and the Gargoyle leader Goliath. The others remained behind reluctant to put all their eggs in one bask as the saying goes. Superman's group entered the grotto at the center of the Island an hour later. They were quickly waylaid by this creature along with the three Fae. Paradox was nowhere to be seen. Following a brief but intense battle which they lost. The superheroes held in place as they were each stung by the insect abomination. Unawareness soon claimed them.

Superman gazed at the others who were still unconscious. Only Superwoman stirred turing to and fro fitfully. He knew he must get free. Everything depended upon it. If he could keep this thing talking maybe he could buy enough time to break free. His plan was at least worth a shot he thought.

"I've never encounter an entity quite like you before in my travels. And I've visited many worlds with wonders far beyond the ordinary. May I ask, what exactly are you?" Superman said.

"I am the antithesis of what magic is. When the cosmos was young light warred with darkness until light prevailed, for the most part. But, concentrated pools of true darkness always remained. Some call this duality yin and yang or matter and anti-matter. I have been infused by Paradox with that darkness. I have become its willing vessel. Call me Scourge queen of the darklings. Together he and I shall at last upset the balance plunging the cosmos into everlasting darkness, ending the era of light." She explained.

The web quivered with movement. New life stirred in the gloom. Egg after egg after egg twitched as cracks spread across their oblong surfaces. One by one spidery limbs broke through.

"It begins," Scourge clicked turning her attention away from Superman and towards her hatching eggs. "Come forth my children. I along with all mighty Lord Paradox have prepared a fest in your honor. They are succulent, full of life and raw power. Let them nourish you in your moment of emergence. Grew strong from their energy allow it to sate your need."

Superman had no idea what he could do. He was helpless in the face of this dreadful threat. He only hoped he and more importantly his friends would somehow survive their ordeal. He had been the one who insisted on coming here. He had led them into a hopeless endeavour. If they died it would be his fault.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon and DIC Entertainment. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

 **The Oblivion Paradox -** **Episode** **Five** **The Abyss**

By

Celgress

"Beware that, when fighting monsters, you yourself do not become a monster... for when you gaze long into the abyss. The abyss gazes also into you."

Friedrich W. Nietzsche (1844 - 1900 C.E.)

The Hallow Hill on the Mystical Island of Avalon, evening

"Are you sure?" Spyder Knight asked. He and Ezekiel Sims stood on a pillar of stone connected to a cavern system by way of a slender stone bridge. On every side loomed seemingly endless darkness.

"I am sure," Ezekiel said. "Dr. Fate said, as did Uatu the Watcher before him, only one pure of heart can wield this weapon."

"That'll apply, even in Flash's body?" Spyder Knight said.

"Yes, the weapon readers the truth of one's self," Ezekiel said. "The weapon is imbued with energy left over from the creation. Nothing can stand against it. Uatu always told us if ever Avalon faced a grave threat we should seek out one who was worthy to weild it."

"Alright then." Spyder Knight said.

With a minimum amount of effort, Spyder Knight pulled the legendary sword of light Excalibur from the stone it which it had previously been firmly stuck. Spyder Knight hefted the sword experimentally in his right hand. It was shockingly light given his greatly reduced level of super strength.

"Ezekiel I'm not sure I buy the stuff you've told me about mythical spider totems, Fae, and the ilk, but you were correct about this." Spyder Knight said. "We better head over and help Superman's group before we are detected."

"It's already too late for that spider pest," Mephisto growled. He and cousins the Weird Sisters appeared on the other side of the bridge. "My minions Scourge the Darkling Queen, Steel Spider, Baron Mordo and Flash Thompson may not have stopped you but we will.

"We cannot permit you to hinder our Master Paradox." The Weird Sisters said in unison.

"Wait, Flash was working for you when he stole my body?" Spyder Knight said angrily point his new sword at Mephisto who merely grinned evilly in return.

A wall of purple energy pushed the Fae back before they could advance across the bridge. Four distinct moans of pain were heard. A flaming purple ankh appeared out of which stepped Dr. Fate, Macbeth, and Magus.

"I and former apprentice shall keep Mephisto and the Weird Sister occupied. Go with Macbeth to the grotto at the center of Avalon. The others there are in desperate need of your assistance. I have done what I can for them. Now, it is your turn. But beware the lure of hatred."

"You are your third rate apprentice pose no threat to us wizard," Mephisto said. "We are gods born of Avalon itself, you are but mortal pretenders."

"Stand against us and be destroyed." The Weird Sisters said in unison.

"We shall see." Dr. Fate said unimpressed by their words.

Spyder Knight, Ezekiel, and Macbeth raced over the bridge and out of the cave. They made their way to the grotto fast as they could. Once there they meet up with the remainder of heroes lead by the gargoyle Elisa as well as the four teenage gargoyles Angela, Gabriel, Uriel & Celeste who had wanted to help in the defense. Not bothering to say hello Spyder Knight rushed headlong inside.

Once inside his current eyes beheld a sight that boiled his blood. His allies were unconscious and cocooned, ready to be devoured by small purple shelled humanoid spiders lead by a huge creature of the same type. Every passing second more of which hatched from dozens perhaps hundreds of crystalline eggs that filled a massive web of slime. There in the midst of the horror lay Arachnia no Mary Jane the only girl he had ever loved, even if she did cruelly reject him. With a savage cry, he swung the sword overhead striking the nearest darkling to Arachnia. The thing squirmed briefly before dying with a disturbing high pitched squeal. In an uncontrollable frenzy of brought on by pent up rage, Spyder Knight struck down darklings and eggs. Their neon yellow-green blood soon drenched his armor sticking to every inch. Along with his allies they destroyed the next in totality.

"Die, die, die, die," Spyder Knight screamed stabbing one darkling after another.

Spyder Knight knew in that moment he must destroy every last one of them! They were vermin who deserved no mercy and he would show them none. He realized his entire career as a crime fighter up until that point had been a waste of time. The only true way to prevent future offenses by an evil individual was their end. He barely noticed the others who accompanied him free their captive comrades so concentrated was he on his righteous mission.

"My precious children!" Scourge cried. She travelled rapidly toward Spyder Knight across the ruined web. "Cease at once!" She clicked loudly. Spyder Knight not not comply. Scourge he leaped at her target hatred burning in her segmented eyes.

"Die," Spyder Knight screamed one last time stabbing Scourge's abdomen with Excalibur.

Scourge emitted an ear-piercing shriek of pure agony. Her large body upended pulling down the remnants of the web with her bulk. She lay twitching on the ground. Her limbs curled up protectively around her. Globs of her putrid plasma gushed from her wound, however, in time this flow lessened to a mere trickle. A testament to her advanced healing factor.

Spyder Knight's metallic boot slammed into the throat of Scourge. She was firmly pinned. He then brought the tip of his blade to her fearful face.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." Spyder Knight growled.

"You can't. Killing a defenseless opponent goes against everything your kind stands for." Scourge wheezed. The boot in her throat made speaking exceedingly difficult.

"You and your master helped Flash Thompson steal my body & my life, attacked the innocent people who call Avalon home, tried to destroy my world and have brought nothing but pain & suffering to every life you've touched." Spyder Knight said his voice eerily calm.

"Peter, please put the sword down." Arachnia pleaded taking off her mask. A worried expression on her face.

"There's no need for further bloodshed son," Superman said.

"Striking down a beaten foe is not the way of a just warrior," Goliath said.

"He's right," Leonardo said.

"Violence in the name of a cause is never the answer. Trust me, I know." Buffy said. "Shortly after I gained my powers I was out of control. On a training mission, I nearly killed a gang of punk kids who I mistook for vampires. I came home later and attacked my parents thinking they too were vamps."

"Don't any of you see!" Spyder Knight cried. "If I show her mercy she'll only return, cause more trouble when she has healed. I have to end this."

"Maybe, but who are you to decide if she lives or dies?" Superwoman said.

"Oh but he enjoys playing God. Just ask him." Scourge taunted her expression hardening. "Do it, kill me like you did my children and my darling Alistair. Show them your true self, Spider-Man."

"What," Spyder Knight said his body stiffening.

"When you killed my fiancee Alistair Smythe I was broken. Mephisto came to me. He offered Alistair's rebirth in return for helping him and his master. I gladly accepted his aid. Your heartless actions set me on the path to becoming what I am today. Take a good, hard look." Scourge explained while glaring at Spyder Knight.

"Debra, Debra Whitman-Kingsley is that you?" Spyder Knight asked his voice shaky,

"Because of you, the person I loved most is dead! I despise you!" Scourge clicked. "My misery is your responsibility!"

"My responsibility, but no the other villains they killed Alistair not me." Spyder Knight said his voice distant. "With great power must come great responsibility." He said slowly following a long silence. The sword dropped from his hand with a resounding thud. He fell to his knees head in his heads. "What have I done. What did I almost become." Sobs could be heard.

Arachnia went to him. She knelt by his side. She placed her arms tentatively around him. "Sssh, it's alright." Spyder Knight leaned into her as his form continued to be wracked by sobs.

Unnoticed by the others Superman quietly retrieved Excalibur. He felt it was best he keep the sword handy, given Spyder Knight's obvious instability. He held the sword behind his back out of sight from prying eyes.

"How touching," An ominous voiced boomed.

The sound of mocking clapping could be heard. Paradox stood watching the spectacle. Around him were Steel Spider, Demona, who held a laser cannon, and her brother Lucifer.

"Scourge I am less than pleased by your abject failure. I will decide on your punishment at a more convenient time." Steel Spider could not help but shake his head at how pathetic his former superior had become.

"Forgive me, master." Scourge pleaded.

"Silence," Paradox boomed. "One more word from you I'll crush every atom of your wasteful existence."

"It's over Paradox. You've lost. The darklings are gone. They cannot ravage Avalon. Magic is safe. Your plan has been rendered a nonstarter." Superman said walking over to confront Paradox.

"Perhaps, this time." Paradox conceded. "Fortunately I can try again an infinite number of times. You must be victorious every instance, I must only win once." He tapped his clawed figures on the Phoenix Gate that sat upon his chest. "Donec iterum conveniant," He said saying "until we meet again" in ancient Latin.

As fate would have it, Superman studied Latin while at college majoring in journalism. Superman jumped at Paradox a split-second before the Phoenix Gate activated. The two vanished in a blast of flame and light.

The Timestream

Paradox and Superman exchanged blows. All the while Superman kept his weapon hidden behind his back feeling he might need it at some point. They swirled around each other as events from history played out around them in an endless expanse of mixed colors.

Paradox separated from Superman shoving the hero away. "Fool, this is my domain. I have called the Timestream home for eons unnumbered. No one can defeat me here. You are doomed, as are your friends, your loved ones and your history." He said fully confident of his own greatness.

"Really," Superman said. Paradox immediately detected the sarcasm in the voice of the Kryptonian.

"You dare doubt me. Supreme Lord of time and one day all creation. I am a god here mortal." Paradox boasted.

"Prove it," Superman challenged. "If you're so tough, give me one free shot. Drop your guard."

"Gladly," Paradox said placing his hands behind his back and sticking his chest forward. "Hit me with everything you've got."

'Here goes nothing.' Superman thought.

Like a javelin, Superman threw Excalibur at Paradox. Only too late did the prideful megalomaniac see the error of his ways. Upon impact, Excalibur pierced the thorax of Paradox's biomechanical suit, above where the Phoenix Gate was mounted, passing through his vulnerable Watcher body at a forty-five-degree angle before the blade tip poked out the other side. Paradox shuddered in pain and shock. He grabbed the hilt with both hands in a vain attempt to remove the blade.

"Cheater," Paradox groaned. Excalibur shone a brilliant golden color before dissolving into pure energy which poured into Paradox. Cracks filled with yellow light formed snaking across the mech suit's surface.

"Vale," Superman said, "farewell" in Ancient Latin, flying over he plucked the Phoenix Gate from Paradox's ruined chest plate. 'I hope I can work this thing'. He thought. Superman disappeared in a blast of flame and light but not before he watched Paradox crumble apart then imploded with a release of intense yellow energy.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **Up Next the** Epilogue **.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon and DIC Entertainment. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

 **The Oblivion Paradox -** **Epilogue**

By

Celgress

The Mystical Island of Avalon, night

"I can't wait to get home to New York City have a pizza pie at Vinne's, make that three make that four no five," Michelangelo said licking his lips.

Hurray for consistency." Miwa said dryly.

Miwa and Michelangelo along with the other superheroes (Superman, Superwoman, Spyder Knight, Arachnia, Goliath, Elisa, the gargoyle beast Bronx, Buffy, Miwa, Leonardo, Raphael & Miwa) and the three younger gargoyles Celeste, Angela & Uriel, who had decided to tag along and see the outside world, were on a small bark preparing to sail away from Avalon. Regrettably, the crystals used by the guardians to bring them there were one-time use only and no others of their type could be created as the last known Watcher was dead. There formulation was thus a secret now lost to history.

"Before I release you vow never again to trouble any of these mortals." Dr. Fate said to the four Fae who were presently bound by a mystically imbued chain of pure linked iron. Fae being naturally weak against that metal.

"We hereby vow to never again trouble any of these mortals." Mephisto and the Weird Sisters each took the oath in turn.

With a wave of his hand, Dr. Fate undid the chain releasing the Fae. "Depart from this place." Dr. Fate commanded. With scowls on their faces, the Fae vanished in surges of blue and orange-red light.

Next Dr. Fate turned his attention to two sloops one of which contained Scourge & Steel Spider the other Demona & Lucifer. "I hereby remove any knowledge of this place or of Paradox from your minds, go in peace." He said with another wave of his hand the four miscreants fell unconscious. "Quickly, send them from Avalon least they awake. If they do my enchantment will be undo." Several of the teenage gargoyles of Avalon pushed the boats away from the shoreline as Dr. Fate recited a spell in an unknown language. The pair of barks vanished within a bank of fog that perpetually hung just offshore.

"I think I to shall explore the outside world, but on my own," Val-Don said.

Val-Don got into a third sloop and recited the familiar transportation spell. Unlike Clark and Lois he did not yet possess the power of flight, a side effect of living but a few shorts years on Avalon where the rays of the yellow sun of Earth could not reach. He was gone in an instant before anyone could stop him.

Dr. Fate patted the Phoenix Gate which now hung from a long on his belt. "Fear not my friends, I shall place this talisman when it can do no further harm."

"Home sweet home here we come," Arachnia said happily.

"Yeah, home," Buffy mumbled.

Not far away Spyder Knight could not help but share Buffy's feelings of dread. Nothing save trouble awaited him back on Earth. After all, Flash Thompson was still no doubt impersonating him in his own body. A thought that greatly angered him.

"Yo, guys, and girls I don't think you understand how this works," Whistler called from the shore.

"What do you mean?" Superwoman said as Superman steered the ship away from land and Donatello, who had been chosen due to his eidetic memory, recited the spell he had been taught by Magus an hour before.

"Avalon doesn't necessarily send you where you want to go, but always sends you where you need to be." Ezekiel Sims called out.

"Wait, what do you mean." Leonardo called back as the shoreline faded away obscured by thick fog.

The End

 **Author's Note -**

 **Next up joined our intrepid heroes as they travel the globe for several months helping wherever they can and facing every challenge they encounter. Do not miss, the World Tour.**


End file.
